Last Dragon
by Art-Is-Eternal
Summary: One Rider per dragon. That has always been the rule until Galbatorix claimed another dragon as his own. The rules of the Dragon Riders have now changed, and the time of Dragon Riders has ended. In there place comes a new era of Riders, an era where dragon


Last Dragon

**Last Dragon**

**Summary:**

One Rider per dragon. That has always been the rule until Galbatorix claimed another dragon as his own. The rules of the Dragon Riders have now changed, and the time of Dragon Riders has ended. In there place comes a new era of Riders, an era where dragons will have multiple riders.

* * *

**Prelude**

Most stories normally begin with a fight scene of some sort or a scene of where a spell or something is being cast to change the world forever or something along those lines. This story however, begins with two girls and simple disobedience.

"Come on, we have to go back! The old geezers said that this was off limits and they said it was off limits for a reason!" Rin said as she looked around the dusty room that she and Siron were in. "The old geezers are just that; old! They might be our elders, but that doesn't mean that we have to listen to them all the time. Besides, this room has all of the books concerning the mythical dragons! Don't you want to red them?" Siron asked as she looked at her taller companion.

Siron had two toned hair with blonde highlights and grey eyes. Rin had brown hair and stunning green eyes. Siron was the more aggressive of the two and Rin was the sweet talker that always got them out of getting a lecture.

"Siron, come on! I don't think I can get us out of this one when we get caught."

"Just one book, one book and we get out of here, okay?"

"Fine, but ONE book. Grab a book and we're getting out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

Siron shrugged her shoulders and started to look around. "You might as well as look around at well Rin," Siron said as she moved towards the back of the large room with curious eyes. Rin groaned, but quickly ran over to her childhood friend and out of sight from the doorway.

"Siron, come on! This place doesn't feel right."

"Don't you think that I know that Rin? Why else would I be trying to find a book as quickly as possible?" Rin shrugged and looked around.

Walking off to a corner, Rin started to look around the old, dusty stockroom. "You know, for a place that's supposed to be legendary, they don't clean it up well," Rin stated as she picked up a book and blew the dust off of it.

"Rin! Get over here, quick!" Siron exclaimed as she frantically motioned for Rin to move towards her. "What's wrong?" Siron pointed towards the door and they both saw two shadows moving towards the door. "We have to hide, come on, that air vent is open and there are boxes that we can use to climb up on."

"Boss, are you sure that those two came in here?"

"Of course I am! Those two came in here to disobey orders like always!"

"Just asking boss, besides, what do you want with them?"

"Their lineage is that of the most infamous legends! Mythical Elves, legendary Dragons, and infamous humans who rode the dragons! It is because of that family tree that I want them dead! One is the descendant of that King while the other is a descendant of an Elf! Both families ended up becoming great in there own right! I cannot have those with that kind of roots living in this era!"

"But boss, dragons don't exist anymore!"

"That's because my family made it so! The Abram line killed the dragons!" Rin and Siron both gapped at this statement. Two cloaked figures entered the room and both girls instinctively back up so that they wouldn't be seen. "The age of magic, dragons, and elves have ended and I will be damned before I let them get to the age where they can spread their evil!"

Siron's lips curled backwards in a snarl. Her hands started to flex in a claw-like manner. "Siron, calm down, that guy is planning to kill us and you'll give us away if you jump down there!" Rin hissed as she pulled Siron away from the opening. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" Siron nodded as she moved further down the vent. "The boxes!"

"What of it?"

"They can get up here by the boxes!"

Slowly moving backwards, they got back to the open vent. Picking up a dead rat, Siron threw it across the room, successfully getting the attention of the two figures to go towards the sound.

Getting down, the two girls carefully moved the boxes down and boosted each other up to reach the vent when the two figures started to move toward them.

* * *

King Galbatorix stared at the last dragon egg. He had forced all of his servants to touch the egg, and the egg didn't even respond! He even went so far as to make his soldiers touch the egg with the same response! Placing his hand on it, he used his magic to get a glimpse of what the last dragon was looking for.

_Courage, loyalty, selfless love, kindness, intelligence, and caring. That is what I want in my Rider. None in this place have it; they are all covered in greed and fear._

He narrowed his eyes, there were many typed of intelligence and courage but the dragon had hinted at nothing, only that fact that what it wanted in a Rider was nonexistent. In different people those characteristics showed up in, but not in one person.

"If you do not pick a Rider, then I will force you to pick!"

_My Rider is not within your home, or in your lands for that matter. Not yet, my Rider is coming but needs more time. My Rider…my female Rider._

Galbatorix smirked; the dragon had just told him what gender to gather up. "So your Rider must be a woman, which can be arranged."

_Not in your lands, not in the desert. Not here yet._

His lips curled back in a snarl "So your Rider isn't born yet, I can wait, and my empire can wait as well." With a swish of his coat, he turned around and left. He didn't even hear what the last dragon had said. _My female Riders are not in this realm yet. A few more weeks and they will be._

--

**End of Prelude**


End file.
